1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma CVD apparatus which is employed for depositing films on substrates through a plasma CVD epitaxial growth process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of plasma CVD apparatus have heretofore been proposed but they have the defect of difficulty in forming a film uniformly all over a substrate surface.